My Pokemon Adventures in Kalos
by Boondock Angel Daisy Lily
Summary: Chishiki arrives in the Kalos Region and not only meets new friends, but someone special. Calem, a boy who becomes a shut-in and cuts himself off from his friends due to the pressure of the paparazzi. Chishiki meets the boy and recognizes him from somewhere. Not just in her childhood, but in a different life.
1. Information

**This info contains spoilers! I'm going to put the info up for the other regions, but it'll be awhile before I start them. This will be rated M for later chapters.**

* * *

><p>Name: Chishiki<p>

* * *

><p>Age: 14[turns 15 before the end of the story].<p>

* * *

><p>Looks: AuburnMahogany hair, amber eyes, pale, thin.

* * *

><p>Relations: Satoshi[twin brother], Hanako[mother], unnamed father[unknown], unnamed grandfather[unknown].<p>

* * *

><p>Outfit[Top]: Bolero-like Dungarees Shirt<p>

* * *

><p>Bottoms: Pastel Gray Tiered<p>

* * *

><p>Shoes: Check Open-Toe Sandals<p>

* * *

><p>Hairstyle: Lace Ribbon Side Tail<p>

* * *

><p>Necklace: Miracle Rainbow Heart Brooch Necklace<p>

* * *

><p>Pokémon on hand: Hoppy[Eevee].<p>

* * *

><p>Pokémon with Prof. Okido: Ratty[Raticate], Bloom[Bulbasaur], Cindy[Charmander], Squirtle[Shelly], Tide[Vaporeon], Sparky[Jolteon], Fireball[Flareon], Nida[Nidorina], Nido[Nidorino], Don[Dewgong], Root[Vileplume], Kitty[Butterfree, Shiny], Rapidash[Rayla, Shiny], Poli[Politoad, Shiny], Kiki[Seadra], Geyser[Gyarados], Goldy[Seaking], Lapi[Lapras], Quack[Golduck], Riri[Furret], Toto[Togekiss], Dawn[Espeon], Dusk[Umbreon], Ambi[Ambipom], Luna[Teddiursa], Maria[Ampharos], Celebi, Sapphire[Dratini], Rosie[Chikorita], Cynda[Cyndaquil], Brooke[Totodile], Decoy[Ditto], Lea[Ledian], Doremi[Wigglytuff], Clara[Clefable], Chichi[Lanturn], Fluffy[Jumpluff], Wilbur[Mamoswine], Amber[Vulpix], Lily[Treecko], Tora[Torchic], Kippy[Mudkip], Coco[Skitty], Momo &amp; Lulu[Minun &amp; Pluse], Fufu &amp; Fifi[Beautifly &amp; Dustox], Yana[Poochyena], Tutu[Gardevoir, Shiny], Grace[Masquerain], Bubble[Azumarill], Genevieve[Flygon], Song[Swablu], Phoebe[Milotic, Shiny], Weather[Castform], Clamp &amp; Pearl[Huntail &amp; Gorebyss], Kimono[Froslass], Wally[Sealeo], Daisy[Turtwig], Chipa[Chimchar], Pippy[Piplup], Star[Staraptor], Risu[Pachirisu], Ruby[Cherrim], Bunny[Lopunny], Clover[Leafeon], Snowy[Glaceon], Neon[Lumineon], Thorn[Roserade], Chime[Chimecco], Flash[Luxray], Mothy[Mothim], Blimp[Drifloon], Joy[Blissey], Skull[Cranidos], Heidi[Hippowdon], Blossom[Bellossom], Ivy[Snivy], Gigi[Tepig], Osha[Oshawott], Lassie[Stoutland], Su[Leavanny], Ruru[Unfezant, female], Walo[Wailmer], Chill[Cubchoo], Brave[Rufflet], Rara[Minccino], Sage[Pansage], Vulla[Vullaby], Flower[Lilligant], Beam[Elgyem], Foam[Phione, Egg], Manaphy, Sear[Pansear], Spout[Panpour], Scout[Watchog], Purrli[Purrloin, Shiny].<p>

* * *

><p>At home with Mom: Chuchu[Pikachu], Cheer[Mime Jr.], Musha[Munna].<p> 


	2. New Journey, New Friends

My Pov

The ferry ride to Kalos was finally over. I had arrived in Vaniville Town. I was given a letter from Prof. Platane beforehand and he wanted me to deliver it to someone here. I was told that the person would be next to the house that has a Rhyhorn outside the house. It didn't take long to find the house. I walked carefully so I wouldn't wake up the sleeping Rhyhorn next door. I knocked on the door. It was awhile before someone answered. It was a woman.

Woman: "You're not with the press are you?" Huh? "If you are then please leave."

Me: "I'm not with the press! I'm just a Pokémon Trainer delivering this letter from Professor Platane." I took the letter out of my pocket and handed it to her through the gap in the doorway. She opened the door all the way. She had red hair and ocean blue eyes. She had an apologetic look on her face.

Woman: "I'm so sorry! Please come in." I decided to accept the invitation. I sat down on the couch while the woman made some tea. "Sorry about before. My name is Ann."

Me: "I'm Chishiki."

Ann-san: "What a beautiful name." I blushed. Not many people said I had a beautiful name.

Me: "Why did you think I was from the press?" She instantly got a sad look on her face.

Ann-san: "Well, you see..." I could tell whatever it was, she was really upset about.

Me: "If it's a personal matter I don't want to pry."

Ann-san: "I want to tell you, but-" She was interrupted by another knock on her door. She went to the door. "Ah! Sana, Tierno, Trova!" I turned my attention to the 3 kids coming in. The girl Sana had light brown hair put into 2 long pigtails, green eyes and she was dress kinda girly-tomboyish. The one boy I guessed to be Tierno had black hair and brown eyes. He wore orange shorts, white shoes that had black and yellow on the side and a black T-shirt with a ice blue silhouette of a Vanillite. The other boy, Trova, had orange hair, grey eyes and was dressed kinda school student-like. They all walked into the living room and saw me.

Sana: "Who are you?"

Ann-san: "This is Chishiki. She's a Pokémon Trainer." They all looked relieved. "Well, I might as well go see if Calem is awake." As Ann-san went upstairs the 3 kids, who obviously were friends of Calem, were waiting anxiously.

* * *

><p><span>Calem's Pov<span>

I looked out my open window to see some Fletching flying by. I also noticed the time. Tierno and others are probably here, trying to get me to come outside again. I didn't want to go outside. I just couldn't. I heard a knock on my door.

Me: "Go away..."

Mom: "Calem, it's me."

Me: "You can come in, Mom." She walked in and had a change of clothes with her.

Me: "Mom, you know I don't want to go outside and you know why."

Mom: "I know honey. But, I've gotten a letter from Professor Platane asking you to be a Pokémon Trainer and help him with his research." Why me? I knew Mom would just pester me until I agreed to go.

Me: "Mom, I-"

Girl: "Hoppy, come back here!" I heard a girl yell for a Pokémon that was nicknamed Hoppy. Just then, an Eevee ran into my room and jumped on my bed. Then I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Ann-san, I think Hoppy may have run into your son's room."

Mom: "Yes, he's in here." I picked up the Eevee and walked to the door. I opened it to see a girl my age with mahogany-auburn hair and amber eyes. She looked familiar.

Girl: "Uh..." I snapped out of my daze and handed her the Eevee. "Sorry Hoppy barged in. He's never like this."

Me: "It's fine..."

Mom: "Calem, this is Chishiki. She's the one who brought Professor Platane's letter." I looked at her. I could tell she was a foreigner to Kalos, but where was she originally from? "Honey, at least consider going." I knew there was no talking her out of it.

Me: "I'll go, but if you know what happens, I'm coming right back home." She was happy about it. I changed into my new clothes and followed Chishiki downstairs.

* * *

><p><span>My Pov<span>

Sana: "Calem!" I looked at Calem's friends. They were hoping he'd go with us.

Calem: "I'm going, but I'm coming right back if **that** happens."

Tierno: "Alright, but we won't let that happen." What was the **that **they were talking about? I decided not to pry, since it seemed to be a private matter. Calem went to a shed that was in the back of his house and came back with a Pokéball.

Trova: "You're taking Garu and Kogaru?" He nodded. I wondered who Garu and Kogaru were. We walked past the gate on Vaniville Town and came to Aquacorde Town. We sat down in a small table and Tierno took out 3 Pokéballs. He opened each one to reveal a chipmunk-like Pokémon, a foxlike Pokémon and a frog-like Pokémon.

Tierno: "These are the 3 Starter Pokémon; Chespin, Fennekin and Froakie." They all looked so cute.

Calem: "Chishiki should pick first." I looked at each of them for a second and chose-

Me: "Froakie." I picked up the blue frog and nuzzled it to my cheek.

Calem: "I'll take Chespin then." Tierno returned Fennekin to its ball.

Tierno: "Let's go then!" We started walking toward the Santalune Forest. I had only just barely stepped in the tall grass when something zipped right by me. It was a Pidgey. I took out the PokéDex that Trevor gave me.

PokéDex: _"Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokémon. A common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand. It is docile and prefers to avoid conflict. If disturbed, however, it can ferociously strike back."_ I decided to use Froakie, who I nicknamed Fiona.

Me: "Fiona, use Bubble." Several small bubbles shot from her mouth and hit the Tiny Bird Pokémon. I threw a Pokéball at it. It made contact and Pidgey was engulfed in a red light. The ball wiggled 3 times before the light went out. "Alright, I caught it!" I decided to name him Ace. Soon another Pokémon jumped in front of us.

PokéDex: _"Bunnelby, the_ _Tunnel_ _Pokémon. They use their large ears to dig burrows. They will dig the whole night through. It has ears like shovels. Digging holes strengthens its ears so much that they can sever thick roots effortlessly." _I decided to use Hoppy.

Me: "Hoppy, Quick Attack!" A trail of white light followed him as he relentlessly tried to hit Bunnelby. Then I though of something. "Spin and use Swift." He did as I said and created a spiral of stars that would repeatedly hit Bunnelby. I threw another Pokéball at Bunnelby as soon as the stars dispelled and caught it.

Sana: "Wow, Chi-chan! You're good at this!"

Calem: "It's obvious this isn't her first time doing this Sana."

Me: "That's true. I've been through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. So this is basically child's play." They all seemed surprise to here how many regions I've traveled through.

Trova: "Wow, you must have seen many Pokémon through your travels." I nodded.

Tierno: "Well, let's hurry so we're through the forest before nightfall." We walked into the forest and our journey began.

Hoppy's known moves: Protect, Swift, Quick Attack, Shadow Ball, Retaliate, Iron Tail, Double Team, Echoed Voice, Return and Trump Card.

Fiona's known moves: Growl, Pound and Bubble.

Ace's known moves: Tackle and Sand-Attack.

Bonbon's known moves: Leer, Tackle and Agility.


	3. Earning Trust and a Badge

My Pov

The Santalune Forest was amazing and it was actually nicer than the Viridian Forest back in Kanto. Everyone spread out a bit. I had caught a Scatterbug that I nicknamed Vava and Calem had caught a Fletchling a few seconds ago, which would give him an edge at the Santalune Gym, which used Bug-type Pokémon. He had nicknamed his Chespin, Marisso and his Fletching, Rouge. He told me those were the French names of the Pokémon's original name. I registered Fletchling's data in my PokéDex.

PokéDex: _"Scatterbug, the Scatterdust Pokémon. When under attack from bird Pokémon, it spews a poisonous black powder that causes paralysis on contact. The powder that covers its body regulates its temperature, so it can live in any region or climate."_ Then I looked at Fletchling_ "Fletchling, the Tiny Robin Pokémon. These friendly Pokémon send signals to one another with beautiful chirps and tail-feather movements. Despite the beauty of its lilting voice, it's merciless to intruders that enter its territory." _I was happy to see he was getting into the hang of it, but he still had that expressionless look on his face and the emotionless haze in his eyes. I decided to ask Calem the questions that had form over the hour I had met him.

Me: "Calem?" He didn't look at me. He just kept walking, as I did. "I was hoping you'd tell me who Garu and Kogaru are." He stopped and so did I. He took out the Pokéball he had and threw it in the air. It opened to reveal a Kangaskhan! " I pointed my PokéDex at it.

PokéDex: _"Kangaskhan, the Parent Pokémon. It raises its offspring in its belly pouch. It lets the baby out to play only when it feels safe. If it is safe, the young gets out of the belly pouch to play. The adult keeps a close eye on the youngster." _The mother Kangaskhan looked around. When she saw Calem, she seemed really surprised and happy. She nudged her pouch with one of her paws. That's when I noticed the baby Kangaskhan wasn't in view like normal. I heard a small squeak of disapproval, as if the baby was telling the mother she wasn't coming out. Maybe she was shy?

Calem: "Garu, return." He called her back into her Pokéball.

Me: "Also, what is the **that **you were talking about to Tierno and the others?" He seemed to get angry the second I asked about it. He grabbed the vest part of my dress and yanked me to where I was only a few inches from him.

Calem: "I don't need to give you answers! The only reason I'm out here is because of you! You'd never get why I locked myself in my room for 6 years!"

Tierno: "Calem!" He let go of me the second the others showed up.

Trova: "She was just wanting to know why you are the way you are."

Sana: "There's no reason to yell at her." Calem continued walking. "Chi-chan, are you alright?" I didn't really answer. Just nodded.

Tierno: "I can't believe Calem would yell at her like that."

Me: "What did that?" They all looked at me confused. "What caused Calem to have that much pain in his eyes and voice?"

Trova: "Let's get to Santalune City first and we'll tell you." We had made it out of the forest and headed to the Pokémon Center. I had all of my Pokémon healed, as did everyone else. I decided to go and train a little bit before challenging the Gym. Along the way, I had caught a Litleo, who I nicknamed Lisa, Ace learned Gust and Vava evolved into Spewpa. I had a complete edge now. I look at Litleo and Spewpa's data.

PokéDex: _"Litleo, the Lion Cub Pokémon. They set off on their own from their pride and live by themselves to become stronger. These hot-blooded Pokémon are quick to fight. The stronger the opponent it faces, the more heat surges from its mane and the more power flows through its body. Litleo's known moves: Work Up, Leer, Tackle, Roar and Ember." _Then Vava. _"Spewpa, the Scatterdust Pokémon and the evolved form of Scatterbug. It lives hidden within thicket shadows. When predators attack, it quickly bristles the fur covering its body in an effort to threaten them. The beaks of birds can't begin to scratch its stalwart body. To defend itself, it spews powder. Spewpa's known moves: String Shot, Tackle, Harden and Protect."_ I headed back to see everyone coming out of the Gym.

Tierno: "Man, that was hard!"

Trova: "But, it was worth it. We all have the Bug Badge now."

Calem: "Chishiki doesn't."

Me: "Don't worry. I'll be in and out in a few minutes." I entered the gym.

* * *

><p><em>A few seconds later...<em>

* * *

><p>Viola: "Welcome! I assume you're with the group who were just in here."<p>

Me: "Yeah. Let's battle!"

Viola: "Go, Surskit!" So, she was starting the battle with a Bug/Water-Type. I think it might be best if I used Ace.

Me: "Go, Ace!" My Pidgey appeared.

Viola: "Good to see you know what types to use, but it won't help you much. Surskit, Ice Beam." A blue beam of energy shot from Surskit.

Me: "Ace, dodge then use Gust!" He somersaulted over the beam and sent a strong gust of wind down of Surskit.

Viola: "Dodge it then use Sticky Web." Surskit jumped out of the way and sent several sticky globs of web and stuck them everywhere. I had to think of something. Then I got an idea.

Me: "Ace, take down one of the web and then chase Surskit." He seemed confused but did as I said. He used his beak to take down one of the webs and then went after Surskit.

Viola: "Dodge it." Surskit was so busy keeping its eyes on Ace that it didn't watch where it was going until it got caught in the Sticky Web that Ace had taken down.

Me: "Finish it with Gust!" Ace flapped his wings hard and the strong wing rammed Surskit into a wall, knocking it out.

Viola: "Surskit, return." She called Surskit back and took out her last Pokémon. "Go, Vivillon!" A beautiful, butterfly-like Pokémon appeared. I pointed my PokéDex at it.

PokéDex: _"Vivillon, the Scale Pokémon and the evolved form of Spewpa. Vivillon with many different patterns are found all over the world. These patterns are affected by the climate of their habitat. The patterns on this Pokémon's wings depend on the climate and topography of its habitat. It scatters colorful scales." _So Vava would look like this when she evolved again. I thought of who to use next and came to a choice.

Me: "Go Lisa!" My Litleo appeared.

Viola: "Use, Sleep Powder." A light green mist sprinkled from Vivillon's wings and covered the field. Lisa opened her mouth and red rings spread through out the arena and the mist blew back to Vivillon. Vivillon became covered in the mist and fell to the ground.

Me: "Lisa, Ember!" She shot small flames from her mouth and hit the Scale Pokémon. Vivillon fainted and I won. Viola returned Vivillon and walked over to me.

Viola: "Congratulations Chishiki. This is the Bug Badge, proof of your victory at the Santalune Gym." I thanked her and went outside.

Sana: "Chi-chan! How'd it go?" I showed them my badge. I also noticed it was getting late.

Tierno: "Joy-san said we can spend the night in the Pokémon Center." We started walking to the nearby Pokémon grabbed my arm to slow me down.

Trova: "We'll tell why Calem is the way he is later tonight." Great. I would finally understand why Calem was so quiet and distance.

* * *

><p>The reason Calem's Pokémon have their French name as their nickname is because in the manga, X[Calem's manga counterpart] nicknamed his Pokémon, except his Kangaskhan, by their French name. I just discovered that only part of the French name is used.<p> 


End file.
